3 atos e 1 monólogo
by voldybadass
Summary: [AU] Não é saudável ser tão bonito assim. Foi com esse pensamento que Abraxas Malfoy se aproximou de Tom Riddle.


E eu nem shippo Brax/Tom, mas depois que li uma certa fanfic de uma certa Ari, essa ideia ficou na minha cabeça a noite toda. Eu não consegui evitar.

~EDIT: thanks pra aribh1306 que fez uma cover linda pra minha fanfic dos feels~

_Todos os personagens presentes são de propriedade de J. K. Rowling_

* * *

**Ato 1:**

Eles eram colegas de classe.

Hogwarts, a escola onde Tom Riddle conseguira uma bolsa de estudos, era frequentada somente pela Elite da sociedade. Filhos de grandes políticos, influentes juízes, importantes médicos... Todos se encontravam ali. Não era de se espantar, portanto, que um órfão pobre como ele fosse o excluído do lugar.

Abraxas Malfoy, filho de um empresário multimilionário, fora o único a tentar enturmar o garoto novo. Ele chegara a conversar uma ou duas vezes com o jovem, o que lhe fez perceber o quanto Riddle era especial. Com uma mente privilegiada, uma educação impecável e uma beleza arrebatadora, ele não conseguia entender como ninguém tentava se aproximar do outro. Porém, após algumas tentativas de Malfoy de se tornar amigo de Tom, esse pareceu perder o interesse. Abraxas nunca entendeu o por que.

Uma noite, depois das provas finais, Abraxas decidiu que desejava comer um pedaço de bolo. E em Hogwarts, a única maneira de se conseguir algo, como todos sabiam, era se esgueirar no meio da noite e roubar. Então foi exatamente isso que o garoto resolveu fazer. Ele sabia muito bem seu caminho até a cozinha, mesmo que a escuridão no prédio antigo fosse impenetrável. O que não sabia era que ao adentrar o local iria encontrar um muito confuso Tom Riddle à mesa, com um copo de leite pela metade, um pedaço de bolo e um livro aberto em sua frente.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Abraxas perguntou de forma automática, o que lhe rendeu um sorriso afetado do outro (_Não é saudável ser tão bonito assim. _ele pensou).

"Eu poderia lhe fazer a mesma pergunta, não concorda?" Tom replicou, e sem lhe dar uma resposta, voltou a ler como se Abraxas nunca o tivesse interrompido.

Malfoy ficou alguns segundos encarando o outro, tentando se lembrar de qual fora, afinal, a razão que o trouxera até ali. _O bolo, claro!_ ele se deu conta, e foi até a prateleira pegar um prato. Servindo-se de uma fatia generosa, sentou-se em frente a Tom, que levantou os olhos pelo mais desprezível segundo antes de voltar sua atenção ao livro outra vez.

"O que está lendo?" Abraxas perguntou, curioso, enquanto levava um pedaço do doce à boca.

"Um livro, obviamente." O outro respondeu sem encará-lo, arqueando a sobrancelha levemente. Abraxas revirou os olhos diante da resposta evasiva.

"Isso pude perceber, acredite você ou não. Eu me refiro ao título da obra." Com um suspiro, Tom fechou o livro (marcando cuidadosamente a página na qual estiver lendo), e empurrou até onde Malfoy se encontrava.

"É só algo para me distrair." Ele disse, estudando os padrões da mesa, ainda sem encontrar o olhar do outro.

Na capa muito elegante lia-se _Como Conquistar Pessoas e Poder_ _por Lucius Malfoy_.

"O livro do meu pai." Abraxas disse, seu rosto sem dar qualquer sinal do que poderia estar se passando em sua cabeça.

"Bom, eu não sabia que era seu pai. Talvez um tio, mas... Olha, eu tenho que ir..." Tom disse, se levantando abruptamente, sem jeito.

"Esse livro é uma bosta." Abraxas disse, de repente, com um sorriso brincando nos cantos de sua boca.

"O quê?" O outro respondeu, incrédulo, sentando novamente.

"É sério! Não sei como meu pai conseguiu tantos prêmios com ele, mas é um monte de besteiras, você deve admitir. Veja por exemplo." Abraxas abriu o livro novamente e o folheou. Parou em uma página e apontou para uma citação. "Aqui:** É necessário ter-se sempre um vasto grupo de pessoas que o apoiam e conhecem seus planos.** Isso é ridículo! Quanto mais pessoas sabem sobre seus planos-"

"Mais pessoas podem lhe trair!" Tom completou, e os dois trocaram um sorriso de compreensão.

Eles conversaram tanto durante aquela noite que, quando finalmente voltaram para seus dormitórios, conseguiram apenas duas horas de sono antes que fosse hora de levantar.

* * *

**Ato 2:**

Eles eram amigos.

Tom e Abraxas se formaram com honrarias (o primeiro com algumas a mais do que o segundo), mas deixaram Hogwarts com relutância. Tom, porque a escola fora o único lugar em que ele algum dia encontrou um lar e compreensão. Abraxas, porque era o local onde sempre poderia encontrar oamigo. Porém, a amizade de ambos sobreviveu aos meses mais difíceis, logo após a formatura (Abraxas fora para França como estagiário de um juiz de renome que atendia pelo nome de Grindelwald, enquanto Tom ficara em Londres trabalhando em uma pequena loja de penhores chamada Borgins & Burkes) através de cartas e telefonemas. E quando, seis meses depois, Abraxas voltou ao país, Tom o esperava no aeroporto, e foi como se nunca tivessem se separado. Malfoy contava ao amigo sobre todas as coisas incríveis que vira e conhecera em Paris, e Riddle comentava sobre como andava ocupado com estudos sobre sua mais nova tese (a qual se recusava terminantemente ao falar sobre o tema).

"Então, Tom, estivesse pensando..." Abraxas disse um dia, quando ambos se encontravam na espelunca que o amigo chamava de casa. "Esse lugar é horrível."

Tom, que estivera deitado no sofá durante a última meia hora lendo um livro de aparência velha, riu (algo que sempre dava a Abraxas uma espécie de orgulho de conseguir, pois as risadas de Tom eram raras e difíceis de acontecer).

"Você demorou o ano todo para perceber? Eu já sabia disso faz tempo." Ele comentou, virando a página do livro. "Mas, como bem sabe, é a única coisa que posso pagar."

"Bem, não se você vier morar comigo!" Abraxas disse, as palavras tropeçando uma nas outras na pressa de falá-las. Ele viu como a as sobrancelhas de Tom se enrugaram e sua boca abriu-se ligeiramente, como se estivesse se preparando para discutir. "É uma ideia genial." Abraxas interrompeu o que quer que Tom fosse dizer. "Nós alugamos um apartamento com dois dormitórios não muito longe do centro, e você pode pagar o que está pagando agora nesse ninho de cobras, mas como eu vou pagar a outra metade, fica tudo certo." Malfoy finalmente se calou, sem ar, a tensão para ouvir a resposta do amigo fazendo com que se sentasse no extremo da cadeira.

Tom também se manteve em silêncio, o livro agora esquecido em suas mãos enquanto ele encarava a página sem realmente lê-la. Ele se sentou, encarando o chão por alguns momentos e então olhando diretamente para Abraxas disse:

"Essa não é uma má ideia..."

Malfoy sorriu.

* * *

**Ato 3:**

Eles eram namorados.

Tom não gostava da palavra, mas era o que eles eram. Saíam para jantares à luz de velas (Tom fazia questão de pagar), faziam viagens ao exterior (Abraxas fazia questão de usar seu jatinho particular) e, mais frequentemente, se beijavam.

A primeira vez que Abraxas reuniu coragem o bastante para beijar o amigo fora o momento mais feliz de sua vida. Não porque Tom tivesse lábios macios, ou porque a respiração dele em seu rosto fosse tão doce quanto flores, ou porque os cabelos dele entre seus dedos fossem tão suaves, mas porque ele o _correspondera_. De forma hesitante, é verdade, mas o beijara de volta.

Depois daquele dia, o relacionamento de ambos mudara. Agora, Abraxas podia dizer que amava Tom, sem que esse achasse estranho ou, como algumas pessoas lhes gritavam vez ou outra na rua, "viado". Abraxas podia abraçar, beijar e dormir com o homem que amava, e nada nem ninguém poderia tirar aquele sentimento de plenitude dele.

Uma noite, deitados na cama, com os braços de Abraxas ao redor do corpo esguio de Tom, ele finalmente dissera aquelas três palavras que Malfoy não cansava de repetir, mas que nunca havia saído da boca do outro:

"Eu te amo."

Abraxas decidiu, naquela hora, que o momento mais feliz da sua vida não fora quando beijara Riddle pela primeira vez. _Esse, _ele pensou_, é o dia mais feliz que já tive._

* * *

**Monólogo:**

Abraxas Malfoy morrera em uma tarde chuvosa de Setembro, atropelado por um carro que atravessou o sinal vermelho. Os médicos diziam que ele estava morto antes mesmo de cair ao chão. Fora indolor, eles continuavam a repetir para Tom.

_Sim, uma morte indolor, mas ainda assim uma morte_, era tudo que ele conseguia pensar.

Diversas pessoas foram ao enterro do filho mais velho dos Malfoys. A notícia até saiu no jornal. A mãe de Abraxas chorava copiosamente, e seu pai tinha os olhos vermelhos e marejados durante todo o processo. Tom não derramara uma única lágrima. Os presentes comentavam como o namorado do jovem podia ser tão frio, e encarar a morte daquele que amava com apenas um olhar distante e um rosto sem expressão. Até parecia que não tinha coração.

Ninguém sabia que o coração de Tom Riddle morrera em uma tarde chuvosa de Setembro, atropelado por um carro que atravessou o sinal vermelho.


End file.
